Heaven's a Lie
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue que la luz se apagó? ¿En qué momento el silencio ensordecedor lo había cubierto todo? No había sonido de risas, reuniones, música...Nada. Ni un solo murmullo en la inmensa soledad del vasto y oscuro infinito, salvo el susurro de la fresca brisa nocturna, cargado de pesar y dolor. De ira y maldad...De revancha. Thor/Loki


**Notas:**

¡Hey gente!...Pues, lo prometido es deuda y para aquellos a quienes mencioné esta respuesta a mi anterior songfic ("My Immortal"), pido una disculpa por haber tardado en publicarlo…Hubo ciertas cuestiones tanto personales como ajenas a mi que me impidieron subirlo, pero la espera termino XD...

En esta ocasión les traigo "Heaven's a Lie" de Lacuna Coil, acompañando las memorias de un Loki atormentado por fantasmas del pasado que termina cediendo a su ambición. Aceptando lo que es, después de su supuesta muerte en Asgard...Les recuerdo que va muy de la mano con el fic "La Sombra de la Traición"...

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics...

Pensamientos en cursiva...

**Heaven's a Lie**

**Oh no,** (Oh no)  
**Here it is again** (Aquí está de nuevo)  
**I need to know** (Necesito saber)  
**When I will fall in decay** (Cuando caeré en decadencia)

¿Cuándo fue que la luz se apagó? ¿En qué momento el silencio ensordecedor lo había cubierto todo?  
No había sonido de risas, reuniones, música...Nada. Ni un solo murmullo en la inmensa soledad del vasto y oscuro infinito, salvo el susurro de la fresca brisa nocturna, cargado de pesar y dolor. De ira y maldad...De revancha.

Dentro de una edificación antigua la cual parecía haber sido un templo alguna vez, ahora casi en ruinas, podía vislumbrarse la oscura silueta de un hombre con el rostro gacho y sentado sobre la gélida escalinata de roca bastante gastada y cuarteada cubierta de hielo, al igual que cada parte en el interior del recinto y fuera de él. Ya que debido a cierta propiedad en la composición de las rocas de ese lugar, cada parte a donde se mirase adquiría un frío tono azulado que le hacía muy característico y distinto a los demás mundos del cosmos...Jotunheim.

_-¡Loki, no!_

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aun retumbaba en su cabeza el grito desgarrador de Thor al verlo soltarse del cetro al tiempo que el rubio extendía la mano en un vano intento por sujetarle. Si, Loki seguía con vida.  
Una vez que tuvo la oportunidad, logró hacerles creer a Thor y a Odín que se había dejado abrazar por los amorosos brazos de la muerte al dejarse caer al vacío mientras miraba con desilusión y lágrimas en los ojos al par que se iba haciendo menos visible conforme iba cayendo. Más sin en cambio, se había valido de un truco más para escapar y ocultarse en su mundo natal, ante la inminente derrota y vergüenza que sentía al haber fallado en su intento de tomar el control de Asgard.

Todo por querer probarse como un hijo digno ante los ojos de Odín, pero de una forma completamente errónea.  
Todo por ser igual a Thor, el primogénito del Padre de Todo. Un heredero legítimo, y no un maldito bastardo que no gozaba de la menor aspiración al trono asgardiano...Un príncipe de Asgard, y no un jotun.

**Something wrong** (Algo está mal)  
**With every plan of my life** (Con cada plan de mi vida)  
**I didn't really notice that you've been here** (Realmente no noté que has estado aquí)

Loki se había internado cautelosamente en Jotunheim a través de un portal mágico, asegurándose de ocultar muy bien su presencia tanto para que Heimdall no le encontrara y le pusiera al descubierto como para no alertar a los Gigantes de Hielo que aun habitaban los alrededores. De lo contrario, seguramente no seguiría respirando ahora o tal vez en ese mismo instante se encontraría encerrado en una prisión, esperando. Hasta que sus cuentas fueran saldadas o el mismo rey le otorgara el perdón.

Una expresión entre lúgubre y dolida se reflejaba en el rostro del ojiverde, mientras sus manos se cerraban en puño con fuerza al recordar la mirada desencajada de Thor. Las tibias lágrimas saladas que sintió caer sobre su rostro al momento de soltarse, aun le quemaban. Y la mirada desolada del rubio, observándole sin poder hacer nada, aun le sofocaba.  
¿Por qué? Si era parte del plan el hacer que Thor mostrara sus debilidades y su falta de control e inteligencia para hacerse cargo de todo un reino ¿Por qué aun le dolía? ¿Todo había comenzado como una simple diversión que se había salido de control, o realmente era lo que su interior demandaba? Lo que su verdadero ser gritaba.

_-Siempre estaremos juntos, ¿si?... ¡Hermano! Te quiero…_

Amargas visiones del pasado atormentaban su frágil y perturbada mente a cada momento. Podía ver pasar imágenes de su niñez esplendorosa y llena de ilusiones al lado de su familia. Al lado de aquel ser tan radiante como el sol, que lo hacía sentirse seguro y completo a la par que gris y eclipsado. Al lado de Thor...Su amado Thor.

Lo recordaba todo tan nítidamente como si aquello hubiese pasado hace no mucho tiempo. Los recuerdos de su infancia los mantuvo siempre guardados en un lugar muy especial dentro de su corazón pero sin duda, el recuerdo que más atesoraba, era aquel que tuviera lugar en el jardín debajo de ese gran árbol. Un par de pequeñas manos entrelazadas y dos tiernos corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, acompañados de una promesa sincera y honesta. Una promesa infantil, pero cargada de un sentimiento verdadero. Una promesa, que ahora se veía muy lejos de ser cumplida.

Loki frunció el ceño con fastidio. Eran niños entonces, y las cosas eran muy diferentes a como lo eran ahora.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir siendo mi maldición? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de atormentarme?- susurró dolido

**Dolefully desired** (Tristemente deseada)  
**Destiny of a lie** (Destino de una mentira)

_-¿Qué soy?  
__-...Eres mi hijo...  
__-¿Algo más que eso?_

Susurros de un nuevo recuerdo llegaban a la mente de Loki, haciendo que su mirada se tornara llena de odio al igual que la expresión en su rostro se volviera dura como la roca. El ojiverde recordaba con recelo el momento en la cámara de armas, donde Odín le contara la triste verdad sobre su origen. Poco antes, Loki se había enterado por accidente. Una infeliz casualidad durante la batalla en Jotunheim, que le reveló el oscuro secreto que Odín había mantenido oculto durante todo ese tiempo. Toda su vida creyó ser un asgardiano. Su rostro se alzaba con orgullo inmenso ante su posición de príncipe de Asgard. Su ego se elevaba con gran magnificencia al saberse un ciudadano respetable. Un miembro de la familia real y ahora, resultaba que todo había sido una completa farsa. Una maldita mentira que acabó con su mundo de un solo golpe. Una mentira, que le costaría caro al Padre de Todo, aunque eso significara darle la espalda a Thor.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí. En el mismo lugar donde fue abandonado por Laufey hace años, condenado a morir aun siendo un bebé inocente y donde Odín le encontrara. Se hallaba refugiado en ese gélido mundo al que trató de destruir, llevado por la ira y el odio. El mismo que Thor salvó al romper el puente arco iris junto con el Biofrost, impidiendo así que Loki lograra su insano objetivo.

_-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! ¡Porqué preferiste a Thor todos estos años! ¡Porqué aunque siempre dijeras que me amas, no podías tener a un Gigante de Hielo en el trono de Asgard!_

Sentía la sangre hervir y sus emociones explotar de odio y rabia. Jamás le perdonaría. Jamás pasaría por alto aquel vil engaño que le había destruido la vida, aunque Odín justificara en todo momento el haberlo hecho para salvarle de un destino fatídico. Ni mucho menos serviría el que su madre abogara por Odín, al expresarle que si no se lo habían dicho antes, había sido para protegerlo de la verdad. Para que no se sintiera diferente. Aunque aun así, Loki siempre se sintió desplazado por los demás. Sabía que era diferente a todo y a todos, aunque ignoraba la razón, y eso le había hecho crecer guardando cierto recelo hacia cada habitante de Asgard, inclusive hacia su hermano. Era diferente a Thor en todos los sentidos, como diferentes son el agua y el aceite.

Loki tenía la mirada calvada en el suelo congelado como si con ella quisiera traspasar la dura roca. Como si tratara de formar un hueco tan profundo y oscuro como el que sentía en su interior.  
Largas eran las semanas desde que todo cambiara en Asgard. Incontables resultaban las horas desde que el peso de una terrible verdad le alcanzara y terminara por rebasarle, convirtiéndole en un ser oscuro y sin escrúpulos. Lleno de maldad y resentimiento, que no estaría satisfecho hasta haber saciado su sed de venganza.  
De inmediato, sus cristalinos ojos producto de la ira contenida, adoptaron una expresión fría y desafiante mientras ese hermoso tono esmeralda cambiaba a un rojo intenso. La mirada llena de odio de un jotun...De un Gigante de Hielo.

**Set me free** (Libérame)  
**Your heaven's a lie** (Tu cielo es una mentira)  
**Set me free with you love** (Libérame contigo, amor)  
**Set me free, yeah** (Libérame, si)

_-Te amo  
__-También yo a ti_

Loki seguía recordando fragmentos del pasado. Su pasado feliz. Su pasado con el nombre de "Thor", que lo hacían experimentar sentimientos encontrados de nostalgia y rabia. Nostalgia por la añoranza de aquellos días, y rabia por desearlos tan profundamente.

¿Cómo podía seguir deseando aquellos momentos de goce? Aquellas miradas con las que Thor lograba sonrojarlo haciéndole sentir que ese par de ojos azules podían ver dentro suyo. Llegando hasta lo más profundo y sombrío de su ser. ¿Cómo era posible que su corazón siguiera latiendo por aquel que le había opacado desde un principio? Que siempre había sido el centro de atención y el más amado por todos cuanto le conocían, haciendo de él su sombra fiel. ¿Por qué sentía un profundo dolor y desasosiego en su interior, si el camino que había elegido era lo que él quería? Lo justo...

Tenía tantas preguntas. Tantos cuestionamientos, que comenzaba a dudar sobre si sus acciones estaban por completo justificadas. Si el haber hecho a un lado el amor para tomar el odio y la venganza, había sido la decisión correcta.  
Y si era así, entonces, ¿por qué contrario a sentirse satisfecho, era como si en verdad una parte de él hubiera muerto aquella noche? Aquello le dolía, muy a pesar de querer hacerse el fuerte y pretender no sentir nada. Sin embargo, le era imposible no sentir tal agonía. Tal frustración y desconsuelo por añoranzas de los tiempos de antaño, cuando aun podía ver el mundo y todo a su alrededor con una luz radiante, llena de vida y esperanza. Cuando aun su amor por Thor y sus ilusiones lo eran todo.

Le odiaba, le detestaba...Le amaba...

Por más que quisiera negarlo. Por más que quisiera alimentar ese odio desmedido hacia el rubio, Loki seguía amándolo. Y sabía también, que aunque haya echo lo que hizo Thor seguía sintiendo exactamente lo mismo por él. Lo sabía, puesto que Thor se lo profesaba día tras día. Le hacía saber en todo momento lo importante que era para él y todo lo que estaba dispuesto a dar con tal de tenerlo a su lado por siempre. Sin duda, esos sentimientos tan profundos por parte del ojiazul no pudieron haber cambiado tan drásticamente de la noche a la mañana. Aunque tal vez, así debería de haber sido.

_-Hmhm...No madre, tengo todo lo que necesito  
__-Aun así tendrás algo especial como siempre, hijo  
__-...Ya lo tengo…_

La mirada de odio de Loki se iba transformando en amargura y angustia. Aquella ocasión, Loki ya tenía la certeza de que el corazón de Thor le pertenecía por completo. Y la mirada cómplice que el ojiazul le dedicó en ese momento se lo confirmaba. El único ser que le daba una razón a su existencia, era él. Y lo había echado todo a perder.

_-Thor..._

El claro y pleno sentido de la libertad que experimentaba estando al lado de Thor, ahora parecía haber desaparecido para transformarse en una sensación de vacío y esclavitud. Era esclavo de sus más bajos y turbios instintos. Un esclavo de la maldad y la crueldad...De la ambición.

**Oh no,** (Oh no)  
**Here it is again** (Aquí está de nuevo)  
**I need to know** (Necesito saber)  
**Why did I choose to betray you** (Por qué elegí traicionarte)

_-Thor...Mi hijo...Mi heredero...Mi primogénito..._

Los sentimientos de Loki en constante cambio comenzaban a aturdirle, haciendo que experimentara cierta sensación de ansiedad y frustración. El recuerdo de las frases y expresiones llenas de amor de Thor, ahora se habían desvanecido al rememorar el día de la tan esperada ceremonia en la que Thor habría de ser proclamado rey absoluto de Asgard.  
Recordaba cada detalle con profundo rencor y recelo.  
Él de pie en uno de los escalones, al lado de su madre y de la insoportable de Sif. Observando la entrada triunfal de su amado Thor, acompañado del bullicio de la gente reunida, aclamando el nombre del primogénito del Padre de Todo. El legítimo heredero al trono. Pero lo que más le hacía rabiar, era el orgullo con el que Odín se había dirigido hacia Thor. El tono serio pero cálido con el que pronunciaba cada una de las palabras hacia su hermano, le provocaba una intensa irritabilidad, haciéndole sentir menos que un insignificante insecto. Como si su presencia fuera de mínima importancia a pesar de ser un miembro de la familia real. Thor...Siempre Thor en la delantera.

Desde el momento en que Odín les hubiese comunicado aquella mañana en la cámara de armas, la decisión que había tomado en cuanto al sucesor, los celos y envidia en Loki hacia Thor se fueron acrecentando más y más cada vez. Aun a pesar del intenso amor que le tenía al rubio. Su recelo habría llegado muy lejos más tarde, hasta el punto de tramar un acto por demás peligroso y descabellado. Algo que sobrepasaría los límites y terminaría por poner en jaque a todo Asgard al igual que pondría en duda sus propios sentimientos hacia Thor.  
Loki danzaba peligrosamente entre la fina línea que divide al bien y el mal. La fina línea que diferencia la cordura de la demencia. Pero el destino estaba escrito y éste, tenía que cumplirse tarde o temprano.

De pronto, Loki sonrió de lado con perversidad. A pesar de ser Thor quien había sido el elegido, él se había encargado de echarle a perder su "día de triunfo". Sin duda, y desde el punto de vista del ojiverde, el haber tramado la entrada de un trío de Gigantes de Hielo a la cámara de armas había logrado darle un poco de "diversión" al momento.  
Su intención era solo jugar un poco y fastidiarle el día a Thor y con suerte, provocar la ira del rubio para que éste actuara de una manera bárbara y poco racional como era su costumbre al no haberse completado el rito ceremonial.  
Le divertía ver a su hermano fuera de control. Era tan gratificante verlo comportarse como un niño consentido al que le han quitado su más preciado juguete, para después ser reprendido por el alboroto causado por algo tan vanal. Incluso le llegaba a parecer un tanto "sensual" la forma en que Thor dejaba de lado el raciocinio y se comportaba como una bestia. Aunque también había algo turbio en todo aquello. No se había tratado solo de una simple broma de consecuencias fatales sino que sus oscuros sentimientos comenzaban a esparcirse dentro de su alma como un veneno letal. Cubriendo cada parte por más pequeña y angosta que ésta fuera. Corrompiendo por donde quiera que pasara, dando como resultado un mar plagado de malicia y engaños.

_-Y te quito tu poder... ¡Y en nombre de mi padre! ¡Y de su padre antes que él! ¡Yo, Odín, Padre de Todo! ¡Te destierro!_

El ojiverde podía ver y escuchar en su mente el momento del destierro de Thor, al haber desafiado las órdenes de Odín y marchar hacia Jotunheim, acompañado de sus amigos y de él mismo. Le había persuadido bastante bien al jugar con su mente y ponerlo en un estado de alerta ante una posible invasión jotun. Si tres de ellos habían logrado irrumpir en la cámara de armas, quien decía que la próxima vez no vendría todo un ejército. Esas palabras cargadas de cizaña pura hicieron eco en el rubio y Loki, sabiendo que Thor era impulsivo y que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, aprovechó el calor del momento para incitarlo a tomar venganza por lo que los gigantes habían echo. Sabía que eso enfadaría a Odín y por lo tanto, tal vez haría que el Padre de Todo lo bajara del pedestal en el que lo tenía al haber desafiado su ley y puesto en peligro la tregua con Jotunheim. Entonces, posiblemente le prestaría más atención a él, notando de esa forma que Thor no era tan confiable ni mucho menos el único hijo que tenía. Pero lo que mal empieza, mal termina.

Loki cerró los ojos al sentir que éstos comenzaban a lubricar de más, señal de que las traicioneras lágrimas querían brotar de sus orbes que habían vuelto ya a su tono esmeralda. Trató de controlar el llanto. Respiró profundamente, mientras su rostro se comprimía en una mueca de fastidio y amargura, al tiempo que apretaba los brazos alrededor de su cabeza con fuerza. Manteniendo las manos entrelazadas sobre la nuca y encogiéndose levemente. No lloraría, no lo haría. Había tomado una decisión y no tenía por qué reprocharse ni mucho menos lamentarse. El camino que había elegido no tenía regreso, así como Thor ya no estaba contemplado dentro de sus planes a futuro.  
Sin embargo, por más que luchó, el ojiverde no pudo detener un par de lágrimas a las cuales se unieron varias más que escaparon ágilmente de la prisión que Loki les impusiera al cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Resbalando rauda y libremente por las esquinas. Surcando la tersa piel de porcelana hasta terminar bajando por la barbilla, donde una a una fueron cayendo al piso helado. Formando un diminuto charco momentos después.

¿Ingenuidad? ¿Perversidad? O tal vez, un poco de ambas. Una mezcla perfecta y por demás aterradora que proviniendo de un ser amado, resulta difícil aceptar el echo de recibir una puñalada por la espalda.  
El crudo y amargo sabor de una traición premeditada llevada hasta las últimas consecuencias donde el traidor, siempre es el perdedor.

**Something wrong** (Algo está mal)  
**With all the plans of my life **(Con todos los planes de mi vida)  
**I didn't realize that you've been here** (Realmente no me di cuenta que has estado aquí)

Loki comenzaba a desesperarse con tantos recuerdos y sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. La compresión que hacía con sus brazos sobre la cabeza se había tornado más intensa, como si lidiara con un dolor agudo que estaba por hacerle estallar en mil pedazos. Así que al notar que estaba al límite de sus emociones, comprendió que debía eliminar cierta presión para sentirse más tranquilo y poder pensar con claridad. Entonces, abrió los ojos dejando ver su mirada cristalina, turbada y amenazante al tiempo que sus labios se entre abrían formando una mueca de ira total haciendo juego con su rostro de aspecto retador y malévolo. Se levantó de golpe respirando exasperado, manteniendo los puños cerrados y la mirada sin enfocar un punto fijo. Sentía volverse loco a cada instante y el cerebro estallarle. Tantos susurros en su mente, tantas visiones estaban por acabar con su cordura. O empeorar su demencia.

Caminó con decisión al frente, justo a la mitad del templo hasta donde se encontraba una excavación de forma circular, poco profunda, con troncos envejecidos y congelados en su interior. Dando la apariencia de haber alojado fuego dentro, alguna vez. Alrededor de la excavación, se hallaban una suerte de estacas de roca, como si se tratasen de obeliscos pequeños de no más de 2 metros de altura que fungían como centinelas. Cuatro en su totalidad.  
Loki se detuvo justo a la orilla donde la hoguera comenzaba. Apretó su puño derecho todo lo más que pudo para después extender el brazo con fuerza, dejando la palma al descubierto al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque violento y certero con su magia dando de lleno sobre los troncos. Haciendo que éstos explotaran en mil pedazos y los restos quedaran esparcidos dentro del círculo como también fuera de él, mientras un fuego azulado se hacía presente y comenzaba a avivarse segundo a segundo. Su nivel parecía haberse incrementado tanto en técnica, precisión y fuerza. Eso le sorprendió pero más que otra cosa le complació enormemente. Ahora, se sentía capaz de enfrentar a cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente. Incluso, se sentía capaz de pelear de igual a igual con Thor.

El ojiverde trataba de serenarse después de haber liberado un poco de tensión. Y aunque tardó un poco en notarlo debido a la ira, cuando hubo prestado atención a la hoguera frente a él, no pudo evitar que los recuerdos de aquel día en el salón del fuego perturbaran su mente. Loki frunció el ceño al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión dolente, recordando las frases previas a lo que ambos estaban buscando desde hacía tiempo y lo que ocurriera después.  
Thor atrapando sus labios, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado y demandante mientras él le rodeaba por la cintura pegando así más su cuerpo al del rubio. Eliminando cualquier mínima distancia que pudiera haber entre ellos. Cualquier espacio que le impidiera disfrutar de su cálida y abrumadora cercanía. Sintió nublarse sus emociones y su piel erizarse como en ese entonces. Por extraño que le pareciera, pudo percibir el roce de su cuerpo tal y como si estuviera ahí. Sus labios carnosos devorando los suyos con ansia. Su tibio aliento y su aroma excitante. Todo parecía estar de nuevo ahí, torturándole y volviéndole presa de sus anhelos. De sus deseos.

Sin duda, ahora maldecía su destino más que antes. Maldecía la hora en que Odín le salvó del horror de la muerte a la que su verdadero padre le hubiese atado, solo por no haber sido lo que esperaba. Maldecía a Thor, por haberle tratado todos esos años con cuidados y atenciones más allá de un simple sentimiento protector de hermano mayor. Maldecía el día en que su corazón dejó de ser solo suyo para entregarlo a ese arrogante y desconcertante ojiazul que le correspondía de la misma forma, o tal vez mucho más. Y se maldecía a sí mismo, por dejar entrar a su mente los recuerdos tan fastidiosamente anhelados. Mismos a los que debía ponerles punto final de inmediato. A como diera lugar.

**Dolefully desired** (Tristemente deseada)  
**Destiny of a lie** (Destino de una mentira)

_-¡No voy a pelear contigo, hermano!  
__-¡No soy tu hermano! ¡Nunca lo fui!_

-Estúpido...

Dijo en un reprochante susurro con voz entre cortada al desvanecerse nuevamente sus cálidos recuerdos dando paso a uno más oscuro y cruel. Al tiempo que sus ojos ahora completamente acuosos, miraban con ira y dolor las azuladas llamas que hubiese creado con la reciente explosión.

Si bien había un culpable, ante los ojos de Loki era él, "El Poderoso Thor". No importaba que tan arrogante fuera ni que tantas acciones suicidas, llevadas por su impulsividad, cometiera. Ni mucho menos a que riesgos arrastrara a sus amigos en alguna de sus aventuras. Odín le favorecía. Le solapaba cada una de sus imprudencias así mereciera el destierro eterno. El Padre de Todo, pasaba de largo todo cuanto el rubio hiciese mal, toda equivocación. Todo, absolutamente todo. En cambio él, quien siempre tuvo un comportamiento ejemplar. Siempre acatando todas y cada una de las órdenes expresas de Odín, no dejaba de ser el plato de segunda mesa. La mano izquierda del rey. La sombra de su amado "hermano". Pero Odín eran tan o más responsable, al haberle ocultado durante años la verdad sobre su origen. Al haberle mentido, haciéndole creer todo ese tiempo que era alguien cuando en realidad era algo muy distinto a lo que creía. Un ser oscuro y maldito...Un monstruo. Un ser confinado a vivir una vida de apariencias, una vida falsa en donde formaba parte de algo que en realidad no existía, llevando a cuestas el peso de un destino sombrío y desolador. Viviendo en un cielo de mentira, mientras las dudas en su corazón poco a poco iban despertando su malicia y perversidad, al borde de convertirlo en un hombre desalmado y venenoso. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus más torcidas ambiciones. Con tal de hacerles pagar por todo el dolor que le habían causado.

_-¿Fui un hijo deseado?  
__-...Por supuesto..._

Loki dibujó una torcida sonrisa de lado entre burlona y molesta. Aquella breve conversación con Odín, no le había dejado del todo tranquilo. Algo no estaba del todo claro, y esa sensación no lo dejaría en paz por más que quisiera aparentar lo contrario. Odín lo había notado desde que la conversación hubiese comenzado, de hecho, lo notó desde siempre pero el muy cínico no dijo ni una sola palabra al respecto. ¿En verdad lo amaba? ¿Era cierto que sus planes de traer paz y armonía entre Jotunheim y Asgard a través suyo, habían quedado atrás al tomarlo como un hijo propio?  
A Loki le era difícil sino es que imposible creer tal cosa. No creía en lo absoluto que el Padre de Todo en verdad le viera como un hijo engendrado por él mismo ni que le amara como un padre a pesar de no llevar la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Le era absurdo pensar que en realidad, el amor incondicional que hubiese recibido durante años por la que creyó su familia, fuera verdadero. Auténtico.

-Un "hijo deseado"...Eres un maldito mentiroso, Odín...

El ojiverde había creado un holograma en su mano derecha con la forma del gran palacio en Asgard, mismo que hizo desaparecer momentos después, cuando cerró la mano con rudeza. Dejando una estela de bruma azulada flotando en el aire. Quería retribución, quería venganza. Y obtendría lo que buscaba de una forma u otra sin importar los medios ni los daños colaterales. Lo haría, ya fuera en Asgard...O en otro lugar.

**Set me free** (Libérame)  
**Your heaven's a lie** (Tu cielo es una mentira)  
**Set me free with you love** (Libérame contigo, amor)  
**Set me free, yeah** (Libérame, si)

Loki salió de su cavilación al percatarse que su método para sacar la tensión momentos atrás pudo haber puesto sobre aviso a los Gigantes de Hielo. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento de la mano derecha, hizo desaparecer el fuego que ardía tan vivaz para después atreverse a salir un poco del recinto y observar los alrededores en busca de algún movimiento inusual. Una vez se hubo cerciorado de que todo estaba como cuando llegó, dirigió la mirada hacia el majestuoso cielo de un azul oscuro hermoso. Revestido por miles de estrellas brillantes que parecían finas joyas hechas del más exquisito material, junto con un par de lunas vigilantes. Ese bello espectáculo nocturno, hizo que su rostro se tornara ligeramente nostálgico y sus ojos brillaran añorantes.

_-Hermosa noche, no crees  
__-Si...Lo es...  
__-Mmm no...Mentira  
__-Lo digo en serio Thor  
__-Jaja no lo decía por ti. Es solo que...A través de tus ojos, las estrellas lucen más hermosas que por si solas..._

No pudo impedir que su ceño se frunciera con ironía y sus labios se curvaran levemente, mientras cerraba los ojos. Una noche similar a esa, Thor le profesaba todo su amor y veneración a la luz de las estrellas. El rubio llegaba a dar la impresión de seguir siendo un niño berrinchudo en muchas ocasiones, con su actitud altanera e impulsiva. Incluso, llegaba a dar la pinta de tratarse de un ser irracional y suicida al enfrentarse a oponentes que le doblaban en estatura, peso y fuerza. Pero tenía sus momentos en donde podía demostrar que a pesar de su falta de control sobre sus impulsos agresivos e irreverencias, podía ser tan tierno y gentil. Tan galante. Y Loki había tenido la fortuna o desgracia de ser quien disfrutara de todo eso. Para Thor, él era su amor, su Dios...Su todo.

Mientras aun sus ojos seguían cerrados, por la mente de Loki seguían cruzando fragmentos de sus memorias. Todo parecía una misma visión compuesta por pequeñas partes de todo lo que había vivido, desde su niñez hasta el momento en que supo que amaba a Thor de la forma más intensa posible. De pronto, sus recuerdos lo llevaron al momento que tanto ansiaba desde aquel encuentro en el salón del fuego. El momento con el que tanto soñaba, mismo que pudo hacer realidad la noche previa a la ceremonia de nombramiento. La noche, en que Thor le había hecho suyo.  
Lo quería, lo necesitaba y deseaba enormemente ser llevado al mismo cielo en brazos de Thor. Por eso le había buscado y él le había correspondido. La respiración de Loki comenzaba a agitarse a la par que los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con fuerza. Su rostro mostraba cierta sensación de placer y el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a subir paulatinamente. Recordar todo lo que había sucedido dentro de la habitación de Thor aun le provocaba sobresalto. Aun podía sentir el calor sofocante que impregnaba el lecho. Su piel aun recordaba las caricias de Thor y el estremecimiento que le provocaban con cada roce. Sus labios, aun tenían la sensación de ser saboreados por los del rubio. Tan apasionante y dulcemente a la vez. Incluso, aun podía sentirlo dentro suyo, formando un solo ser...Dos corazones y una sola alma.

_-Loki..._

Rápidamente, Loki abrió los ojos completamente exaltado y respirando como si todo un ejército de Gigantes de Hielo viniera tras de él. Su rostro mostraba cierta turbación y sonrojo al igual que un poco de brillo a causa del calor que se hacía presente desde el interior de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras intentaba serenarse y recuperar una respiración normal, antes de cometer una locura y atarse la soga al cuello yendo a buscar a su tormento para tratar de apagar el fuego que comenzaba a vivir nuevamente dentro de su ser.  
Pasados unos minutos, Loki había vuelto a la calma aunque esa sensación de goce aun seguía rondándole. Bufó con fastidio al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza en la fría pared rocosa, buscando que la gélida superficie le ayudara a templar su temperatura corporal al igual que sus emociones. Miraba al techo semi oscuro, pues rayos de luz estelar atravesaban las grietas del templo en ruinas iluminando partes del lugar. No podía permitirse disfrutar aquello otra vez ni mucho menos podía flaquear. Lo había echo. Se había entregado a él en un acto de amor incondicional pero eso había quedado atrás. Ese "amor" ya no tenía ningún sentido para él. Ya no significaba nada más que un momento de placer carnal. De pasión y lujuria. Solo eso, y nada más.

-Se acabó, Thor...Se acabó...

Loki endureció el rostro, aunque aun mantenía un ligero aire nostálgico en sus ojos. ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de sentir? ¿Arrancarse el corazón? ¿Regresar a Asgard, entrar a la habitación de Thor y asesinarlo ahí mismo para librarse de esa maldición? O tal vez, ¿Dejar que el odio y el rencor crecieran para terminar de una vez por todas con todo lo que algún día pudo haber sentido por el hijo de Odín? Si, esa parecía la mejor opción. Odiar...Odiar al hombre que lo hubiera dejado todo por él. Que hubiera echo cualquier cosa por él. Que hubiera dado la vida misma, solo por él.

**Dolefully desired** (Tristemente deseada)

-Maquiavélicamente inteligente...

Loki susurró cambiando su expresión recelosa por una sarcástica, mientras sus finos labios dibujaban una sonrisa sádica. El apelativo con el que Thor le nombrara la ocasión en la que trataron de averiguar lo que había echo que las nornas se presentaran en Asgard, le hizo un poco de gracia. Puesto que analizándolo bien, le quedaba perfecto a como se sentía en esos momentos. Algo en su interior comenzaba a hacerle ver que no estaba del todo perdido. Que aun tenía una carta bajo la manga y con ella podía hacer lo que quisiera si le placía. Lo que quisiera, y en donde quisiera.  
No era un guerrero, pero no era del todo ignorante a las artes de la guerra y el combate. Después de todo, había sido criado como un asgardiano. Una raza fuerte y llena de determinación. Una raza guerrera. Y si a eso le sumaba su extraordinario don con las artes de la magia y hechicería, resultaba una mezcla bastante interesante y poderosa.  
Un ser digno de temer...Un Dios.

Loki empezaba a entender y comprender lo que era. Lo que podía hacer si utilizaba todo lo que había ocurrido a su favor. Sus pensamientos caóticos y emociones llenas de frustración iban transformándose en nuevas y abrumadoras visiones, a la par que su oscuridad interna iba tomando completo control sobre él. Sentía el poder fluyendo por cada parte de su ser. La fuerza incrementarse en su interior y para muestra había tenido lo de momentos atrás. Eso le hizo tener plena confianza en que había sobrepasado sus propios límites. Ya nada ni nadie le detendría. Lograría cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Sometería a cualquier raza que osara cruzarse en su camino. El Loki de remordimientos, el que hacía las cosas a medias y para quien nada era completamente blanco o negro había desaparecido. Es más, había muerto aquella noche en el puente. Ahora, se inclinarían de rodillas ante él o morirían sin piedad.  
El pelinegro sonrió perverso ante este pensamiento dictador. Realmente, el grado de seducción que lograba plasmar en Loki el deseo de poder y autoridad, estaba logrando el objetivo. Se hundía escandalosamente rápido en el abismo de la perdición. En la placentera sensación de conquistar y ser venerado con honores. Adorado por miles o porque no, millones de personas que harían cualquier cosa con tal de conservar sus vidas insignificantes. La pregunta era, ¿dónde? ¿Dónde encontraría una raza lo suficientemente débil y carente de liderazgo? Una raza, que no representara un problema ni mucho menos que se opusiera a lo que él demandara. Pensó con cautela por unos momentos mientras su rostro reflejaba una expresión tétrica y sombría. Nueve mundos unidos por las ramas de Yggdrasil, el Árbol del Cosmos.

Jotunheim, su mundo natal, pero no era una opción viable. Los jotuns seguramente estaban muy enfadados con él, tanto por el asesinato de su rey como el intento de destrucción de su raza. Así que siendo uno solo contra cientos de Gigantes de Hielo dispuestos a matarle, no era una vista alentadora. Aunque podría apelar a su derecho de "príncipe jotun" si les revelaba su verdadero origen pero sinceramente, Loki no tenía la menor intención de regir a un puñado de seres monstruosos y faltos de "elocuencia". Quería algo más grande porque él era algo grande y majestuoso. Por lo tanto, quería algo que estuviera a la altura. Asgard, era caso perdido por el momento. Si regresaba estaría a merced de Odín y no le apetecía el tener que confrontarlo nuevamente. Además, era demasiado pronto para ver a Thor. Thor...Sus pensamientos lo llevaron de nuevo a él, pero esta vez le mostraron algo distinto. Algo, que le daría la respuesta, y una bastante aceptable.

-Por fin haces una cosa útil, Thor- susurró seseante con su característico tono burlón

Midgard...Si, ese mundo lejano donde Thor pasara una dura prueba. Ese mundo que se lo devolvió completamente distinto al Thor que conocía, orgulloso, arrogante y visceral. Ahora lo había vuelto tranquilo, sencillo y suave. Un remedo de Dios. La Tierra era un mundo plagado de gente por doquier. Podía verse ya entre la multitud. Gobernando, tomando a placer todo lo que quisiese y dando si le apetecía. Masas de gente proclamando su nombre. Suplicando el permitírseles vivir un día más. Poder, gloria, soberanía. Control. Si, eso quería. Lo quería todo.

De pronto, el color de su piel mármol se tornó azulado. Un azul opaco, oscuro y maligno. Sus ojos también comenzaron a cambiar, diluyendo ese hermoso verde esmeralda para dar paso a un rojo intenso. Brillante y desafiante. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta situarse frente a la escalinata donde se encontraba sentado en un principio. Subió cada uno de los gélidos escalones con elegancia y soberbia, encontrándose con una gran silla de piedra que debido al hielo que le cubría podía ver su reflejo en frente suyo. Se admiró por unos segundos. Al principio, su expresión fue de total desagrado y hastío. Tantos años se había acostumbrado a verse en un aspecto "normal" y ahora, su verdadero ser se mostraba ante él. Y no era un aspecto que le gustase realmente. Aunque colocando las cosas en la balanza, de pronto, el ser un jotun no le parecía tan malo después de todo. Al contrario, podría decirse que comenzaba a tomarle "aprecio" a su verdadera identidad. Comenzaba a gustarle su "nuevo yo".

Sonrió sádicamente al tiempo que con sus manos creaba un portal dimensional frente a él. Antes de dar un paso, Loki se permitió mirar por sobre su cabeza, puesto que había una abertura que dejaba entrar un poco de luz. Observó las estrellas por unos segundos y la burla se hizo presente en su rostro una vez más. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes para después regresar a una posición directa hacia el portal, mientras su piel y ojos recobraban un tono normal. Entonces, abrió sus esmeraldas orbes mostrando ferocidad y completa determinación. Estaba decidido. Midgard, sería su siguiente objetivo y esta vez, nada impediría que lo consiguiera...Nada.

-Echo, para gobernar...

**Set me free** (Libérame)  
**Your heaven's a lie** (Tu cielo es una mentira)  
**Set me free with you love** (Libérame contigo, amor)  
**Set me free, yeah** (Libérame, si)

**Notas finales**

Creo que necesita una terapia para su bipolaridad XD (una con Thor ¬w¬)...jeje bueno pues, así quedó...Espero no haberla echo cansada y que les haya gustado…Y sobre todo, espero haber logrado plasmar ese conflicto mental y como va pasando de la ambigüedad (bien-mal) al lado oscuro y sin remordimientos...

Cuídense y gracias por leer mis torcidas ideas XD...Nos veremos pronto y que el Thorki seaaaaaa \m/…


End file.
